falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Keene
Tommy Keene is the leader of the Zion Expedition and it is about exploring and finding out about Zion and also getting revenge... Biography Tommy was born in the Capital Wasteland in the year 2246. His dad was a retired Enclave Officer and his mom was a doctor in Megaton. He left the Capital Wasteland at the age 4 when his dad said it's safer. His family lived in New Vegas and he met his cousin (Anthony Keene) until Tommy's dad and his uncle was captured by the NCR and was executed at Hoover Dam. In 2272, Tommy met James Morrison and they became best friends. When Tommy and James were gambling at The Tops, they met Mark Jacobson who was commenting about James's BOS Armor. 10 years later, A NCR soldier gave Tommy a letter while he was playing Blackjack. When Tommy read the letter, it made Tommy really angry when he found out his cousin Anthony was found tortured and left on the road in Nipton. 1 day later, Tommy starts a expedition (The Zion Expedition) and he hired 3 mercs to guard him, he made James his 2nd of Command and Doc Jacobson as the Medic. The News Tommy was in Vegas playing Blackjack 21 until an NCR soldier came up to him and said Mr Keene, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your cousin. He was found beaten up in Nipton and he has a note for you. Tommy reads the note and it says My dear cousin, a few days ago I was leading an expedition to the Zion Canyon and I had some good friends to watch my back. After the Expedition, I captured a Centurion called Romulus and I beat the hell out of him and I left him on the road. Yesterday I was ambushed by Romulus and he became the leader of the Centurions and the Legion well whats left of it, Romulus then started torturing me by punching me in the face and kicking my stomach. After the torture, I was left to die on the road and I passed out. When I woked up he was gone and there was note saying he was going to Zion and I was dying until some Securitrons picked me up and they took me to Vegas. Right now I am alive and in my bed. '' ''From your dear cousin, Anthony Tommy knows he is gonna get revenge on Romulus but he is not going alone. Personality Tommy is kind and good hearted, charming, brave and he is also very clever and lucky also a ladies man. Sometimes he has a Vegas Attitude (Vegas Attitude means playing Vegas games too much by being selfish, clever and lucky). Clothing and Weapons Tommy's weapon of choice is a silver 45. Auto pistol with a black spade with the 21 and black grip. It is called Vegas Crusader and his melee weapon is a combat knife. In Vegas, he normally wears a tuxedo. In the Wasteland, he wears a armored merc grunt outfit. By Jackalex Category:Characters Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys